The Unique Kurosaki
by nsvsrk66
Summary: Ichigo is dying. Ulquiorra has managed to kill him.


**This is my first story on . I really hope you would enjoy it.**

Kurosaki Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo. He was here with a purpose. And he was here to fulfill it. With him were Sado, Rukia, Renji and Uryu. They all wanted to save Orihime Inoue. After Kenpachi helped him defeat Nnoitra Gilga, the 5th Espada, Ichigo made his way to Las Noches with his friends to defeat Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Quatro Espada.

Ichigo was gravely injured by Ulquiorra with a Cero Oscuras. When his inner Vasto Lordes resurfaced and made short work of the Segunda Etapa of Ulquiorra, his horn was broken by Ulquiorra, he fell to the ground. While Ulquiorra was busy turning to dust, Inoue tried to heal Ichigo's wounds. She couldn't. While she could keep him from dying, he didn't seem to be healing. That was when a huge Garganta opened from behind and the happy shopkeeper, Urahara Kisuke entered with a grin.

But that grin was short-lived. He quickly sensed the situation and gathered up everyone and made for the Gensei (Human World). While travelling through the Garganta. Everyone, even Sado sensed that Ichigo's reiatsu was weakening. Inoue was so shocked that no tears were flowing from her face. ' _Please, Kurosaki-kun, Please live.'_ She thought. 

The group reached The Human World and Urahara Kisuke quickly tended to Ichigo's wounds. But, he sensed that his soul was hit hard and would not make it. He, with a grim expression on his face, said, "I'm sorry, minna (everyone). Kurosaki-san seems like he cannot make it." Everyone was shocked. To the core. Rukia bellowed, "THAT CANNOT BE! ICHIGO SIMPLY WOULDN'T DIE! EVEN WHEN HE WAS ALMOST KILLED BY BYA-…NII-SAMA, HE WOULDN'T DIE!" tears started flowing from her face. Ichigo was like her brother. Tessai started trying to heal him with kido, to no avail. He could just keep him alive for some more time. Sado was down on his knees. He could not believe his friend, who saved him from those bullies and gave him his abuelo's locket, would die like that. He remained quiet with shock.

Uryu was appalled. His rival, his sparring mate, his… friend was going to die? Still, he had that glimmer of hope that all would be okay. He looked at Inoue, who, now was crying, tears freely flowing.

Kisuke thought it was time to break the news to his family. They made it to his house where Rukia gathered the guts to reveal the news to the family. Karin and Yuzu looked confused as to why Rukia-nee was crying. Rukia, with a heavy heart and a stuffed nose, said, "Ichi-nii is dying." Karin and Yuzu went pale with horror. Ishida, who was holding back, broke down into tears. _Why did this have to happen? He thought._ Isshin followed suit.

Karin and Yuzu, said with a hint of fear in their voice, "You must be joking, right, Rukia-nee?" Rukia shook her head and moved to the side, revealing Ichigo lying powerless, leaking reiatsu. To everyone's surprise, he opened his eyes and groaned in pain. "Karin, Yuzu, I'm glad you're safe." he said. "Ichi-nee, YOU BAKA! BAKA! KUSO! YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT, BAKA!" Karin cried and fell on her brother's chest.

For the first time in her life, Yuzu could see her brother in Shinigami attire. She was broken. Her heart pained so much that she passed out due to the intense emotion. "YUZU! Is she alright?" He asked. Isshin said," She passed out, that's it."

For the first time in many years, the Kurosaki household was grim. Isshin rose suddenly and bellowed," I'VE ALREADY LOST MASAKI! I WON'T LOSE YOU TOO!" and charged at Kurosaki, when Urahara stopped him in the nick of time. "Isshin-san, Please calm down. There's nothing we can do." Isshin broke down again, this time with painful cries.

Ichigo, who looked at his father, said, "Oyaji, how about a hug?" Isshin was shocked. His son never liked any hug or kick that he gave. Ichigo was smiling warmly. Isshin obliged and hugged his son tightly. "Thank You, Oyaji." Ichigo said, when suddenly, his reiatsu was nowhere to be found. Kon came rushing down, "Yo! What's this commo-"and stopped dead in his tracks. Kurosaki Ichigo was dead.

Meanwhile, in Soul Society, the news of the strawberry's death had spread like wildfire. Renji, Byakuya, Rangiku, Toshirou, Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake were dumbfounded by this news. The Substitute Shinigami, savior of Soul Society, winter war hero, was dead?

Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, Inoue, Sado, Uryu were inconsolable. After all, he saved their lives countless times, even risking his life. But, more importantly, he was their brother, their friend who always had their back.

The next day was his funeral. Countless Shinigami, Vizard and friends, family, even the thugs who always wanted to beat him up were present. There were sobs from all around. Yuzu declared that her brother was the best friend she could get and she would always love him with all her heart. Everybody paid their respects to Kurosaki Ichigo and left with a heavy heart.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Arigato ne?"


End file.
